1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a training device for improving a golfer's swing.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
In golf, a player's stance is important to ensure for an optimal swing. The golfer's stance through the swing is so important that considerable attention is given to the stance both during initial training and throughout the golfer's development.
Although there are numerous devices available to improve a golfer's swing, there remains a need to improve the swing by focusing on the golfer's stance throughout the swinging motion.